


Peppermint Hot Coca

by threepios



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, coffee shop AU, pls excuse the fluff i usually write angst, tw: anxiety attacks/disorder, uh steve rogers is an asshole owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: A collection of snippets from Bucky and Sam's lives together. The highs, the lows, the good, the bad. And it was all thanks to a cup of Peppermint Hot Cocoa.
Relationships: (Past) James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff/Sharon Carter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming from tumblr, howdy. So glad I could finally make this into a little series of its own.

_Left. Right. Left. Right. Baby steps. That's what Dr. Banner said to take. All I have to take is baby steps._

Bucky focused on the ground, making a small effort to not step on a crack. He hated everything about this. He suddenly regretted making the goal to spend at least 30 minutes in a public place every week. Every time he is outside his home, it's like he can't calm himself, he sweats and his heart has these weird little skips. Bucky had developed what Dr. Banner called "social anxiety" (really it was general anxiety but _REALLY_ flared up in public) and only just recently started working on it (His mother had told it him that what he was experiencing was just a phase).

Bucky nibbled on his bottom lip. If he just found something to keep him busy, 30 minutes will be over in no time. He glanced up and a sign caught his eye. The paint on it was faded yet still present in different areas. Bucky recognized the shop as one his father used to take him to as a child when he visited. " **MR. CHARLIE'S COFFEE SHOP.** " For one moment, Bucky was that little boy looking towards the sky for new adventure. 

When Bucky entered, the nice warm air hit his face. He could already tell his face was beet red, nose, the tips of his ears, and his cheeks. Bucky wished that his skin would stay a normal hue or else it looked like he was blushing. He could feel the distant pinches of his cheeks as he grandmother cooed as his baby cheeks (something Bucky supposedly never lost).

_Anyway_. Bucky looked around and was surprised to find the place was empty except for a few older people here and there. He felt slightly relieved; if he had an attack then he could handle it much better in the quiet space of the coffee shop than out in the street. He studied everyone carefully before he walked up to the order counter. Behind it was a group of employees laughing and conversing amongst each other. A knot in his stomach tightened and dread filled him. 

_These people will hate you if you interrupt their conversation. Ma always said, "If you see adults talking, you must wait your turn, Jimmy."_

Bucky turned on his heel and was going to rush out before he brought too much attention to himself. He was quickly stopped by a smooth voice, "Where you running off to?" 

Bucky froze and his forehead already started to glisten in sweat. He slowly back around and he kept his eyes focused solely on the counter. He can't handle looking into people's eyes, they made him nervous beyond belief. The way their iris held nothing but black and. . .gosh, even thinking about it made his heart drop into his gut. 

"You wanna order, man?" The man spoke up again. 

_He's getting annoyed because you're not answering._ **_Answer!!!_ **Bucky's mind screamed at him. He made a little noise, something close to a whimper and flinched. Even he couldn't escape his own criticism. His own mind was usually more cruel than the words people said to him at work or even at family reunions. 

Bucky eyelashes fluttered, a nervous tick that had developed more as he grew up. His fingers fumbled against each other in front of him. His fingernails never got the chance to grow because every time Bucky saw them he had to pick at them. It sure did hurt when they were short and he kept going. He knew that is one of the many things he hated about himself. 

"Y-Yes," he stuttered quietly. He tried to remember the sweet drink his father would get him. He thought for a moment before it hit him. Of course! His father's favorite (and ultimately his too), hot cocoa with a dash of peppermint. "Coul-d I. . .Could I get the, erm, hot cocoa and pep-peppermint, _please_?" he stressed the word. 

The man visibly shifted in front of him but he never tried to finish for Bucky or interrupt. ' _Thank God._ ' Bucky thought to himself thankfully. He was so used to people yelling at him to get it out already or that they weren't interested. Even one time he was having a conversation with his best -- and only adult friend -- Natasha, he kept stuttering and a whole group of people turned around and screamed, _"T-T-TODAY, JUNIOR!"._ They had burst into laughter, hung off of each other. Natasha glared like she was thinking of a million different ways to kill them; she had tried to reassure him, tell him that it was OK if he needed time to get things out. Bucky ultimately decided he was too tired and went home early.

"So, hot cocoa and peppermint? Anything else I could get for you today?" the man asked politely. 

Bucky then made a fatal mistake. He looked up and was met with the softest pair of brown eyes he's ever seen. Bucky's eyes widened. This man had to be the most beautiful person he's ever seen. His big smile, the dimples that imprinted themselves in his cheeks, his eyes big and gleaming. Bucky's cheeks set aflame when he noticed the man was staring right back at him. 

The man's smile turned into a smirk, his stance changed. Bucky's eyes followed his movements. He went from the fake smile, crossed arms, straight legs-- to a more open stance. He seemed relatively relaxed with a stranger. Bucky couldn't understand how he could go from closed off to seemingly relaxed-- it was though he was seeing a best friend from highschool. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable yet he relaxed his jaw (his dentist told him he had been grinding his teeth too much and it'll ruin-- chip his teeth). 

Bucky took a deep breath, his chest raised, "Do you ha-happen to ha-ve pastries?" he asked sheepishly.

He nodded, he leaned forward to speak quietly. "Yes, but I have to warn you, the croissants are the only good thing." he shrugged, leaning away. "So what will it be?"

Bucky didn't even hesitate to answer, "Can I have two?" 

The man's eyebrows raised but nodded. He walked over to the case with ease, grabbing a bag and placed two croissants into the brown paper bag. Bucky watched as though to make sure everything was correct. Sometimes he wondered if he ever grew up, what if he was just stuck a kid forever? For the fear of everything? The awe in simple things. The last one couldn't possibly be that bad. 

He came back and placed the bag on the counter, he dialed in the order and announced, "$5.67." 

Bucky blinked, then frowned, his head tilted like a dog. He shook his head, he looked towards the case where the pastries sat, " **FRESH PASTRIES $3.99 (EACH)** " then he included the drink which had to be at least $8.98! Plus tax, $0.90. The man did his math wrong and Bucky wouldn't be able to walk away without saying something. 

Bucky shook his head, his dainty fingers picked at the counter. "Sir, this has to be at least $13. I-I can't--," 

"Don't worry," the man cut him off, making Bucky's heart pound. "it's on me, chief."

' _Chief?'_ Bucky repeated in his mind. Whatever gave off the impression that Bucky was a chief? Bucky could hardly talk loud enough for people to hear him anymore. 

The man smirked, "Can I get a name for your order?" he asked, whipping out a Sharpie.

Bucky gulped. "J-James."

"James it is." 

Bucky nodded, turned on his heel and rushed over to a seat where he pulled out his journal; where Dr. Banner requested Bucky talk about at least two things he saw and/or took part in during his adventures. He pulled out his neat fine point pen, opened the first page and allowed himself to write freely. Well, write enough where he didn't bore Dr. Banner too much. 

  
  


_January 18th, 2020_

  
  


_Today I walked from Dr. Banner's office to the Mr. Charlie's coffee shop a few blocks down. There wasn't anything too exciting happening. . .except I saw a street dog and an old woman fight over a sandwich in the alley. They both looked rather hungry but they both growled and barked at each other as though_ both _of them were dogs. Believe me, Dr. Banner, when I tell you this woman had trained herself to behave like a dog._

_I suppose I shouldn't make fun of such a person. I don't know her and I can't possibly understand what she's going through._ _I mean, I was raised in a household where._ _Anyway. Once I passed that alleyway, I made it to the coffee shop. Of course, I didn't order coffee, no, no. What I got was something my father got me everytime I came to D.C. to celebrate the holidays. Hot cocoa with some peppermint. Y'know I remember him going on and on about how Charlie made his hot cocoa beat nothing, not even my mother's._

_Oh, before I forget. There is this very nice man here, I haven't gotten his name but he paid for most of my order. He told me, "_ It's on me, chief." _then only made me pay only $5.67! It's unbelievable, Dr! What if this poor man gets in trouble because he gave me some of it for free? This can't possibly be right. I have to tell someone in charge, I can't have that on my conscience, Mr. Banner. Yet I don't think I have the courage to go up and speak. I don't know what to do. I could do the right or wrong._

_It's stuff like this that makes me wish my father was here. He'd know what to do. He would make a decision with only one thought about it, he would make sure everyone was done right in the end. He wanted a good son; one that would know what to do in a situation like this. Yet he was stuck with me, stinking James Buchanan._

_You know, I think they set me up for failure naming me after such a bad president. Now I'm stuck with the ghost of James Buchanan's evils and I have to live with that. You don't suppose that's why I am the way I am, do you, Dr. Banner? God punishing me for my actions and the actions of James Buchanan? Of course he would, I deserve the heavy burden that would lay on my shoulders._

_Sorry, Mr. Banner. I know that you said I have to give life a more positive outlook and I'm trying-- Hell, am I trying! It's just so hard for me to try and not do something that I'm so used to doing by reflex. I know we'll probably talk about this a lot next week and I'd just like to humbly apologize to the future me who has to sit through that. No offense to you! You are a great man. I just. . .I've been lectured all my life and now--_

  
  
  


"Whoa. You do write fast." whistled said man Bucky was writing so fast about. Coffee cup in hand and a beaming smile, he continued, "I wish they taught me that in school."

Bucky couldn't respond, his wide -- and slightly tearful -- eyes settled on the big black streak going down the page. It was ruined, now Dr. Banner is going to think of him as _sloppy_ ! He won't want to see Bucky's entries if they look so _gross_! He shouldn't have been writing that fast, he should've been paying attention to his surroundings. This wouldn't have happened if he just listened, now his pen was probably bent funny and his paper was blotched. He was a mess. Bucky shook his head, he wouldn't cry in public. It wasn't considerate to the other people residing in the café. The last thing Bucky wanted right now was be deemed rude in a place he only just discovered again. 

He took a deep breath, his jaw clenched. All he had to do was accept the hot cocoa and then run home. Maybe he could even slip to work and convince Meredith to let him sit with the dogs for a while. The animals always managed to calm him down and get him to forget the day's hardships.

Bucky opened his eyes yet again and looked up at The man. The employee gave him a gentle smile; it was almost like he knew what Bucky was going through. Bucky went for the cup. His breath caught in his throat when their fingers grazed against each other. He retracted his hand but he was quickly yearning for more of the warm fingers. It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced; his heart pounding-- in a good way, his eyes widened, and he was almost smiling. The man seemed more than OK, he looked excited. They couldn't stop looking at one another, eyes lost in each other's, they were looking for something familiar.

" _Samuel_ !" The man jumped and whirled around with a flustered look. The manager stood with her hands on her hips, irritation clear. "Back to work _please_?"

The man--Samuel turned back to Bucky with the kindest eyes, he smiled warmly. "Enjoy your drink, James." with that, he rushed back to his post where some of his co-workers met him and whispered. A glance shot Bucky's way. They all had warm and soft smiles before the manager shot them looks and demanded they went back to work.

Bucky had a dumb grin on his face, happily sipped his cocoa. He hummed at the sweet taste. Gosh, this was amazing. He packed up his things, then proceeded with his day. He stole one last glance towards Sam before he walked out. He completely forgot about the line on the page. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**february 7th, 2023**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"And this man, Samuel, he's been talking with you?" asked Dr. Banner. He squinted at his notes, trying to understand the timeline here.

Bucky nodded, his hands twisted in his lap. "Yes, sir." he mumbled.

Bucky and Samuel (Samuel really wanted Bucky to call him Sam but something about calling him by his full name gave Bucky a rush. The way he would let out an embarrassing squeal and kick Bucky teasingly under the table, " _Barnes_!" he'd cry then smack his arm It'd leave them both laughing.) had became real close friends. Samuel would sit with Bucky on his lunch break; he would go into great detail about his life in the weeks they first started talking. Samuel had two siblings, Gideon and Sarah. Gideon is very involved in Samuel's church and Bucky had made a promise to drop by sometime. He hadn't grown up religious but it was nice to have faith in something.

Bucky was hesitant to start talking about his life but once he did, he couldn't find himself able to stop. Samuel sat with him, _well_ past his lunch break, and listened with this awe filled look in his eyes. He leaned his chin against his palm and once Bucky was done, he laughed and said, " _I didn't think you could say so much at once, Buck!_ " 

_That_ made Bucky's heart jump. There was only one person that had called him Buck, that person had left him in the dust. It didn't really matter anymore. Even though it still affected his life to this day. After a year. He still could hear his words. 

"Samuel's amazing," murmured Bucky, eyes glazed. "he just knows what to say and his damn smile. He has the best laugh, he's so nice. Perfect! I just. . .," his face fell and his started to close off again.

Dr. Banner eyed him with concern, thick eyebrow raised. "Did something happen, James?"

"I-I," he closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

"Take your time, it's OK." assured the doctor. 

"I-I got. . .angry a-at Sam." he admitted. "It-It wasn't a good day an. . .and I shouted."

"How'd Samuel react?" 

"He. . .he _hugged_ me, Dr. Banner."

  
  
  
  


_Bucky paced the bathroom where Sam allowed Bucky his privacy during one of his attacks. He was livid, he was disappointed, and he was_ disgusted _with himself. Meredith hadn't correctly identified an infection in a little cat's paw; the infection spread and it was left to Bucky to put the cat down. He had to watch as an old woman had lost what said was, "the only piece of her husband left". It broke his heart. He had wanted to punch something, give himself in exchange the cat had more time with Mrs. Magoon._

_Sam watched him with concern gleaming in his eyes. His arms crossed his chest and he tried to remain serious while also being comforting. "What happened, James?"_

_Bucky didn't stop as he started to explain, "My co-worker missed an infection and it got so bad I had to put the cat down." he ran his hand through his hair. "I-I had. . .I had to put that-that cat down. Mrs. Magoon lost the last thing that meant anything to her._ I'm _responsible for that. . .,"_

_Sam shook his head, "James, that wasn't your fault." he said tenderly._

_No matter how tender Sam's words were, Bucky's chest bubbled with anger. He was so angry at that statement. He couldn't understand. He was at fault; he should've stopped Meredith before she sent Mrs. Magoon and Tanker home. He could've prevented this all!_

_He whirled on Sam, hands clenched at his side. "Sam, this is all my fault! I put that needle in and I gave him the drug that'd kill him! It's all -- and only --_ **MY** _fault!" he shouted, cheat heaving._

_Sam blinked a few times. This was definitely a first, hearing the quiet and shy man shout. He stared and Bucky stared back too. Both surprised at the outburst. Bucky was ready for him to shout back; to tell him that he was horrible and then never speak to him again. He had no place yelling at Sam. Sam had been nothing but kind and caring. Bucky could've repaid him with the same behavior but no, he yelled. At_ Sam _. Sam of all people. For something Sam had no idea about._

_Bucky curled his hands to his chest, eyes stared down at the ground in shame. "Sa-Sam, I'm s-so sorry--,"_

_Two strong arms wrapped around him, hands already caressing a pattern into his lower back. Sam's chin hooked on his shoulder; no matter if he had to go on his toes for it. A lumped formed in Bucky's throat. He was being hugged._ Sam _was hugging_ him _. Before he could think anymore about it, he choked a sob and stuffed his face in Sam's neck. His arms tightly wound around his neck._

_"Shh, it's OK. I got you, Buck." cooed Sam. He started to sway with him. "What happened was not your fault. That little guy would've suffered if you hadn't helped him. James, he rests peacefully now."_

_Bucky nodded. They stood like that for awhile, just holding each other and swaying. Honestly, they wouldn't have it any other way. The comforting feeling of one another so close. Sam's hand had managed to trail up to his head where it tangled into Bucky's hair, playing with it. Bucky smiled-- actually smiled -- and his hand balled Sam's shirt up._

_"Thank you, Sammy." he mumbled._

_Sam ignored the tingle in his chest when he felt Bucky's breath hit his neck. He voted for the safe bet, "Of course, Jamie." he placed a gentle kiss against his head._

  
  
  
  
  


Bucky picked at his jeans with a very gentle smile. One that Dr. Banner has never seen on the man's face while discussing his days. He ran a hand through his hair, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Sam was so. . . _different_. He wasn't like the other people he knew (of course there aren't many people Bucky actually knew but that's besides the point). He was passionate about things yet he was realistic. He didn't force Bucky to do anything to "break out of his shell" and he was gentle with him. Sam's smile and his laugh. Something Bucky adored, they were so bright Bucky's heart beats out of his chest every time he gets the blessing to hear it. Sam was perfect.

He looked towards Banner and instead of seeing his therapist, he saw his friend. Banner smiled and his notebook was set aside, a more carefree air was surrounding him.

"Do you want my honest opinion of what you should do, Bucky?" Banner asked smartly. Bucky nodded and Banner leaned forward. "I think you should ask him out--"

"Bruce!" Bucky blushed, looking to the window. "Sam and I are strictly platonic." 

Banner rolled his eyes, "Yes, and I don't have anger problems." Bucky huffed. Banner shook his head. "Bucky, I haven't seen you this happy over someone in _years_. You get that dreamy smile and the confidence we've all missed since 12th grade! C'mon give it a chance."

He thought about what it would be like to spend a late night with Sam, watching a cheesy movie and making fun of it. What it would be like to wake up in the morning and see Sam right there, the sun creating a halo. Bucky let a smile spread across his face. He snapped out of his thoughts when Bruce started to laugh softly, nodding. Bucky’s eyes widened and he sank into the chair. He _liked_ Sam. Sam Wilson. The loud and cheerful barista, the one person who could make Bucky laugh after everything. That made him let out a shocked laugh. 

Banner nodded towards the door, “I think you have somewhere to be?” 

Bucky thought about it for a moment but immediately shot up and was out the door before Banner could say anything more. He rushed down the street, ignoring the odd looks that he received from others. He didn’t even glance down the alleyway where the dog woman was now talking joyfully with the dog curled up in her lap. He ran all the way to the coffee shop and when he burst through the door, he didn’t even give a second thought to the looks the regular gave him. He got to the counter where the star of the day stood with raised eyebrows, he wore a smirk and watched Bucky closely. He reached the counter and--

His heart stopped and he suddenly became very aware of how he had been acting. He paled and stood there like he was cursed to become a statue. Sam’s eyebrows-- if possible -- shot up further and he leaned against his elbows. “Everything OK?” he asked tenderly, a hint of tease in his voice. 

“Yes, why?” Bucky breathed. 

Sam chuckled, the sweet sound making Bucky’s heart jump. “Well, you look like someone ran you over.” he looked him up and down, causing Bucky to blush and Sam to grin. “What can I get you on this sweet February morning, Mr. Barnes?” 

“Your number.” Bucky blurted out. 

Sam froze and looked towards him. Bucky stared at his expression with nothing but worry, he scanned him in hopes that he could spot if he had overstepped. Sam looked off to the side and let out a small laugh, shaking his head almost fondly. Just like it had happened many times before-- Bucky was about to be rejected and then he would hide away for the next 70 years. 

“Oh, Buck,” Sam said fondly and Bucky’s shoulders slumped. He had read it all wrong. But-- “I’ve been wanting a date. We’re all making sacrifices.” 

Bucky stood there in shock for a moment, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. Sam reached over the counter and pushed his mouth closed, then pressed his finger against the dimple on Bucky’s chin. The blush spread across his body and he wiped his sweaty hands against his thighs. 

“Would you l-like you go on a date--with. . .with me?” he asked shyly. 

Sam grinned, he looked over his shoulder towards his co-workers. “Hey, Amy? Can you take over?” he asked, pointing towards the counter they stood at. 

Amy rolled her eyes, grumbling, “Sure, why not? What is this, the 20th time?” she walked up to the counter and glared at Sam once he didn’t move. “Move before I change my mind, Wilson.” 

Sam threw his apron on the counter as Bucky shook his head, “Wait, no-not tonight!” he said in a panic. He didn’t want Sam to give up his free time after work for him. “You-You just got off!” 

Sam rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around Bucky’s shoulder and sending them in a walk. “I want this to happen, Bucko. Don’t stress yourself out, I know this great pizza parlor!” he said happily, taking Bucky’s hand in his own. 

Bucky wasn’t sure if the swirl of emotions in his stomach was good but the smile and the little skip of his heart reassured him that everything would be OK.


	2. White As Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky brings home a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) Holiday!

**April 13th, 2020**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam arrived home at 4:30 PM, his shift at Charlie’s had ended only twenty minutes ago. Now, by the time he would get home Bucky would be happily on the couch with an episode of  _ Jeopardy! _ playing; shouting at the TV. Yet when he does get home, the apartment is quiet and still like it usually is when no one is home. Sam frowned, slightly worrying as to where Bucky could’ve been. Bucky had made a deal with his employer way before he knew Sam, if he got overwhelmed, he was allowed to go home. 

Sam sent him a short text: “ _ Hope work is doing okay! Did you even have lunch, Barnes? _ ” The question wasn’t odd as Sam usually reminded Bucky to eat something before he came home. Actually, Bucky ate like an elephant, always eating that one. 

Back on topic, he sat his phone down then went and took a shower. During that time, his phone didn’t off once, which concerned him. Yet Sam continued to ignore the twisting in his stomach; he quickly ordered some Thai food then sat down on the couch, the noise coming from the TV wasn’t exactly reaching his ears completely. 

Since Bucky and Sam started to date, everything was so much better in his life. Bucky brought this new surprise to his life, since he first saw Bucky he’s just been in. . .awe. The man was this warm energy, his blush was practically always there when he was with Sam. He could get so lost in subjects he loved, his eyes got bright and his smile was so big, his voice was  _ loud _ . Sam just adored him, even when he wasn’t having a great day. 

Sam sighed with himself and then grabbed his phone, pressing Bucky’s contact; then brought it to his ear. It rang at least five times before: “ _ Hello, this is James, please leave your name and-and a message, thanks. _ ” Sam rubbed his eye and sighed, “Heya, Buck, just wondering your ETA, I ordered in from that little Thai place you love. So, um, text me back at least?” He hung up with that and resume his watching. 

By the time  _ 7:45 _ rolled around, the Thai food was becoming cold and Sam couldn’t help but eat his servings. He was officially on the 5th episode of the 4th season of  _ Masterchef; _ he was quickly becoming sick of hearing Gordan Ramsey’s criticism. Oh, also Bucky has yet to return his calls or his texts, he starting to grow more worried as this continues. Bucky had a hard time in public, what if he was having an attack and couldn’t bring himself to leave the bathroom? Maybe Mr. Caraway asked him to get a bit of overtime? 

Some of the many texts Sam sent consisted of: 

“ _ Hope your spending your time eating the last supply the world has of food >:). _ ” 

“ _ Did you know mammals had these sets of bones that started to form 200 million years ago?. . You told me that, didn’t you? _ ”

“ _ I’m going to take all your soft jazz music and hide them, leaving you with nothing but riddles. It’s what the riddler would’ve wanted. _ ” 

“ _ Call me. _ ” 

Sam had let himself fall into the couch and pass out. His thoughts and worries were put on pause for now, the only thing he was concentrating on was his dreams. He hadn’t slept too long when the apartment door opened and closed softly, his eyes shot open and connected with the burning numbers:  _ 10:30 P.M. _ on the alarm clock. He shot up and ran out of the living room, bumping into the familiar form of Bucky. 

“Barnes, what the heck?” Sam said worriedly, collecting his thoughts and turning on his light. He froze on the spot when the light finally met Bucky’s face. 

Although, his expression was soft and a small smile pulled on his lips, he was beaten to a pulp. His lips bled, his scruff seemed to be soaked with his blood, his eye was starting to swell, nose was purple, he also had a cut on his right eyebrow. He looked like he had gotten into a fight and lost, which shocked Sam to his core, knowing Bucky would never engage with fighting. 

“Hey, Sam,” he rasped, clearing his throat awkwardly. He kept his jacket wrapped tightly and arms bundled on his chest. “Uh, good-good afternoon?” 

Sam’s chin dropped to his chest and he stared at Bucky dumbly, eyes narrowed, he asked: “Who did this to you?” Bucky seemed eager to answer, his body jumping up and face lightening up, Sam cut through. “Was it Louis on Olympia? Did you take Olympia again? Gosh, Bucky, I thought--,” 

Bucky pressed his lips to Sam’s tenderly; Sam actively tried to ignore the strong iron taste and blinked at the grey-blue eyed man in front of him. Bucky looked at him bashfully while Sam squinted, Bucky answered. “It wasn’t Louis, and I promised you I wouldn’t take Olympia anymore. . .,” he looked to the side, his nerves raising. “. . .but I  _ did _ .” 

Sam sighed quietly, “Bucky--,”

“If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have been able to save her.” Bucky quickly cut Sam off, trying to avoid a long lecture about just how bad Olympia was. 

Sam’s perfect brow raised, “Saved who?”

Bucky opened his mouth and yet again, he was cut off, not by Sam, no: “ _ Meow _ .” 

Sam’s eyes widened, Bucky’s mouth clamped up and a dirty white head peeked out of Bucky’s jacket. The brown and green eyes of the cat focused in on Sam when it meows even louder, as though greeting the other man. Bucky looked at the kitten bashfully, a warm yet thrilled smile on his lips. His eyes gleamed with an excited glitter, Sam couldn’t help the flutter of his heart just by seeing it. 

“These-These kids were throwin’ her in the air. . .threw her in a-a bin.” Bucky said, laughing in disbelief. “I couldn’t just walk away known’ what they did, Sammy.” 

“Oh, baby, baby I know.” Sam rushed forward, placing a hand on Bucky’s. Bucky dared to meet Sam’s, finding nothing but awe in his eyes making Bucky confused. Sam pushed a loose curl from Bucky’s forehead back with the rest of his hair. “How about we get the both of you clean up, then worry about the next step, OK?”

Bucky only nodded. He hummed softly as he walked slowly over to the couch. Sam watched him like a hawk, worry creased his brow and he couldn’t help but feel as though Bucky didn’t think about his own safety first. Bucky gently placed the cat on his lap, his hand gently pet her white fur. 

“She almost blended in with the snow,” Bucky murmured. Voice was soft and gentle, only awe and no pain. “If I didn’t see her, Sammy, then she would’ve been frozen or killed by those kids.” 

Sam nodded slowly, turning and making his way to the kitchen and went to the cupboard where they have the Med Kit. As he went through the kit, he could hear Bucky’s mumbles in the silence of the apartment. He was happy that Bucky wasn’t in too bad of a shape that he wasn’t crying and shaking, not able to talk like he was when he had an attack. Sam was just glad he was not on the verge of losing it. 

Sam walked over to the doorway and was about to announce his entry in a dramatic way when he properly took in Bucky. He was just so. . .natural. . .beautiful. Sam could on for days describing Bucky Banres. He finally tuned into what Bucky was whispering about. 

“What should we call you, girly?” Bucky scratched behind her ear, the cat purring louder than Bucky’s voice. He grinned and his eyes brightened. “Tash, Winnie, Figaro? No, how about. . .Alpine?” The white cat’s ears moved and she climbed up his chest and licked his face, Bucky snorted and barked a laugh. Sam beamed at the sound. “Little Alpine Barnes-Wilson, hm? How ‘bout that?” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Sam broke through Bucky’s little world. 

Bucky’s head snapped up, eyes wide and cheeks red. He opened and closed his mouth then closed his eyes and hung his head. “S-Sam.” he whispered nervously. “Uh, uh, this is-is Alpine.” 

Sam walked over, taking the next cushion free-- seeing as Alpine suddenly wanted to take the middle cushion-- he smiled at Alpine. “Glad to welcome you into the home, we have to set some ground rules though, princess.” he waved a finger in front of her face, she hit with her paw. 

Bucky took some of the supplies and started to clean up his hands. He made a frustrated noise and hissed at the sting of the cuts. He still wore a small smile on his lips, taking a good look at the two. Sam had Alpine curling her body around his neck and necking his face. Bucky was so happy that Sam was OK with animals unlike. . .unlike. . .

After all this time Bucky still couldn’t say his name. It wasn’t worth his time, his worry, his heart. . .he just couldn’t help but think about him, he made his life a living hell. 

“Buck?” Bucky’s head snapped up and he hadn’t even realized that he wasn’t even working on his hands anymore. Sam was still very worried. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Bucky smiled slightly, tightly and fakely. He shook his head. “Nothin’ just glad I have you, Sammy.” he reached over and kissed him. 

Sam cupped his cheek and closed his eyes, smiling as he pulled away. “Glad I’ve got you too, Jimmy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short but I promise I'll try to update more! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! [pedalbarnes](https://pedalbarnes.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good! Let me know :) Check out my Tumblr [barneschristmas](https://barneschristmas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
